Girasol
by Imperial Mint
Summary: Usopp tells stories around a campfire and Kaya knows she's incredibly lucky. Kaya/Usopp.


**Pairing: **Kaya/Usopp  
**Notes: **Written for anon and tumblr prompts. The theme for this one was Camp Counselor!AU, I hope you enjoy!

This is also un-betaed so I'd appreciate any mistakes to be pointed out!

**.**

"And then of course I had to ride the mighty pegasus to defeat the evil demon. It's not easy taming such a steed, but the great Usopp did it and that's why they made me head of the camp!" Usopp's laughter was infectious and the children staring up at him with wide eyes joined in, calling excitedly for more stories.

Kaya hovered around the circle of the campfire for a moment before Usopp waved her to his side, standing and bowing low for the 'world's smartest medic'. She flushed, though she was sure no one would be able to tell in this firelight.

"Tell us about the giant rabbit!" one of the children around them called.

"No! I want to hear about the dragons!" another heckled and soon the children were shouting over one another, each trying to pick the most obscure Usopp-story they could.

"How about the one where the children had their voices stolen by a wicked wizard," Kaya said, and the children turned to her with wide eyes.

"THAT ONE!" a few of them shrieked, laughing.

Usopp brushed against her arm gently and she looked at him. They both knew there was no story about children getting their voices stolen by a wizard, but there was about to be. Kaya had faith in Usopp's stories and knew the importance of his magical world. She'd needed them too, a long time ago, and they'd never left her heart.

"Well if you're all sure that you can handle such a scary story before bedtime," Usopp said with a deep voice, lips stretching into a manic grin. "Would you round up the others?" he continued, looking at three of the volunteer leaders.

No one missed a new Usopp story and the entire camp was soon settled in, marshmallows roasting and everyone's attention turned to Usopp.

Kaya leant back on the log she was sitting on and closed her eyes. She was tired – there was never a day she didn't go to bed exhausted, but that was the fun of the job – but she was also more awake than she'd ever been. Listening to Usopp's voice gave her strength and she let the story wash over her.

A little while later, the children were sent to bed and only the adults remained. Luffy decided to see how many marshmallows he could fit in his mouth in one go and ended up burning his lip, crawling over to Kaya with pleading eyes.

"I feel sorry for Chopper," she commented. She'd left the circle to fetch a small first aid kit and gave some cream to Luffy. Of course, Luffy had tried to eat it first and she'd had to take it back and rub it in herself.

Kaya didn't usually work with the Strawhat camp. Usually she stuck with the Syrup camp, but staffing issues (and a nasty illness that had knocked Chopper off of his feet for a while) had led to them combining camps and, well, it was nice to spend some time with friends while on camp and not just in between.

Luffy laughed as she put the cap back on the cream.

"Zoro's the worst," he said, eyes wrinkled in mirth. "Chopper has a special kit just for Zoro."

Kaya really did feel sorry for Chopper. Maybe she'd take him out for dinner one night, her treat for putting up with so much. She did owe him a lot, what with the amount of trouble the Strawhat camp got into (and why they were only for 16 year olds and above). Usopp came back every time, a little battered and weary, but always intact.

The air around them was relaxed, as it always was when camp reached its final weekend. Luffy stood up and shuffled over to the others, his intent to steal food clear. Kaya smiled as Usopp sighed beside her, leaning his elbow on his knee.

"He'll wake the kids up if he's not careful," Usopp said, but there was only fondness in his voice. Even if Luffy did wake the kids up, they'd just continue into the night telling stories and dancing around the fire. They didn't have anything set in stone to do the next day and it was always important to leave happy memories in the children's minds.

"The world would end if he ever changed," Kaya said, eyes drifting from Luffy to Usopp. He was looking at her and her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

The feeling of nervousness and shyness when he looked at her as if she was the only one in the world had never left Kaya, and she leant forward with a small smile, a curtain of hair blocking him from view.

"I love you," Usopp said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Kaya flushed and she looked at him, smile matching his.

"I should hope so," she replied softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're the one who married me after all."

She closed her eyes as she felt Usopp rest his head on top of hers. There was no one else who made Kaya feel as comfortable as Usopp and everyone in her family had been startled when she'd announced who she wanted to spend her life with. All they'd known of Usopp was that he was a troublesome kid, the son of a criminal left all alone.

When they'd got to know him, however, Usopp had been welcomed with open arms. No one had realised just who had helped Kaya when she'd been ill or how wonderful Usopp's stories were and he'd enchanted anyone who had been sour-faced at their match.

"Usopp!" Luffy called from the other side of the fire, waving his arms madly. "We need to show Kaya the dance!"

Usopp's head shot up and Kaya opened her eyes, amusement flooding her. She knew all about the ridiculous antics her husband and friends got up to when they were on their own camp thanks to Nami's videos and she couldn't wait to see a live performance.

"Maybe tomorrow Luffy," Usopp replied, looking away from his camp leader in false determination. He wanted to do it, Kaya knew, and she shoved his shoulder.

"I want to see it," she whispered. Usopp looked at her bashfully, running over to join Luffy and Franky as they set up whatever strange performance they were about to do.

"The lighting for this will be perfect," Nami said as she took Usopp's place, phone at the ready and wicked smile on her lips. "I swear they don't realise how ridiculous they look when they do stuff like this."

Kaya chuckled, a stash of embarrassing videos Nami had sent her on her own phone.

"It's nice to bring them back down to earth sometimes," she said, leaning forwards as the trio lined up, dance about to begin.

**.**

Thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
